


The Tale of Lightsabre the Blue

by sevenofspade



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author posits that the Old Norse manuscript recently found in the Bay of Douarnenez belongs to the same corpus as the Icelandic <i>Tattúínárdǿla saga</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Lightsabre the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This manuscript postdates the original manuscript (chapters 17 to 53) of the [Tattúínárdǿla saga](https://tattuinardoelasaga.wordpress.com/2010/03/01/tattuinardoela-saga-if-star-wars-were-an-icelandic-saga/) by about four decades. Connection between the saga as it exists and this manuscript is made evident by the presence of figures from the saga, such as Leia Kingkiller and Tsiubakka the Frisian. However, the text of the manuscript, presented here in its entirety and reviewed by [D. Olorosa (PhD)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorosa), also shows signs of a Brythonic origin coherent with the Breton location of its find.

**Concerning the Shipwreckers of the Isle of Jakku**

An isle was called Jakku. It was off the coast of the lesser Britain that men call Aremorica. It was the custom of these lands to light fires too far inland for boats to avoid the rocks and cliffs. The men there were not Viking and went about raiding in this unmanly way.

On Jakku lived Reginleif who had men of the Jedi fjords as ancestors. When a child Reginleif had hidden on a ship that had wrecked on the beach of Niima in the west of Jakku. The sons of Unkar had slaughtered the men of the ship but Reginleif had been small and well-hidden and the luck of her ancestors of the Jedi fjords was in her blood and she had lived in the wreck ever since.

This was in the years after the great war-march of Veidr-Anakinn the Sky-walker and so there were no longer enough men of the Jedi to go a-viking and bring Reginleif back to the lands of her ancestors. Reginleif waited, but she waited in vain.

A ship was wrecked near Reginleif. A man was on this ship, his name was Bibi Artuson. A son of Unkar would strike him down but Reginleif stopped him with these words:

_Here is a man of the North lands,_  
_A worshipper of Odin One-Eye, and my kinsman._  
_If you hurt him I will strike you_  
_And swear bloody revenge upon the isle of Jakku._

The son of Unkar was afeared for Reginleif was a fierce warrior though younger than Leia Pathemasdottir had been when she became Leia King-killer. Bibi Artuson was let go and this way accrued a second lifedebt, this one to Reginleif Kenobisdottir.

 

**Concerning the kin of Reginleif the Shipwrecker**

Bibi Artuson was red of hair. Reginleif's mother, who had been Kenobi Obivansdottir, had been red of hair also and that was how Reginleif had known Bibi for a kinsman.

Alas when Bibi spoke he had not the speech of a man of the Jedi fjords. Reginleif had thought her long wait at an end and was betrayed that it was not. She turned her back on Bibi.

Bibi Artuson was not a man who knew when his counsel was undesired. He told Reginleif he was in her debt, but owed a lifedebt already. As he was a retainer of the Queen of Ireland if Reginleif helped him repay his first debt he would pay her weregild from the Queen's own treasury.

Reginleif thought the son of Artu to be lying but even in the far isle of Jakku they had heard of Leia the King-Killer that was Queen of Ireland by right of her blood shared with Pathema the Fair and by right of her foster family. Reginleif traded Bibi Artuson his stories of the queen for guiding him into town along the way.

There was but one town on the isle of Jakku; Outpost was its name. At Outpost, Reginleif said unto Bibi: "You would do well to repay your debt to me not with gold but by bringing my kinsmen of the Jedi fjords to me."

On hearing this Bibi Artuson was ashamed. He had told Reginleif many true tales of the queen's bravery and leadership, but he had not told her of the queen's ancestry. He did so then.

It was rumoured the King-killer's father had been a freedman of the Jedi fjords and that this was why there were no slaves in the kingdom of Ireland.

"The queen is my kinswoman. I, a humble shipwrecker, kin of kings! I own naught but the clothes upon my back and this staff of mine yet I have a woman of my kin who lives in luxury as she rules Ireland the Green," said Reginleif. 

 

**Concerning the Far-Born and his shared lifedebt with Bibi Artuson**

Bibi Artuson cried out in alarm. In the marketplace of Outpost was a man wearing the cloak of Poe Dromundrson to whom the son of Artu owed a lifedebt. The man fled.

Reginleif ran after the man -- be she kin to the King-killing Queen she was a shipwrecker and would not renounce weregild if she could get it. She hit the thief with her staff once then twice then the thief cried for mercy.

Bibi hit the thief.

Reginleif spoke thus unto the thief: "The son of Artu says this cloak belongs to the man he owes a lifedebt to."

"It belongs to the man I owe a lifedebt to," said the thief. He was hit by Bibi Artuson. "You call me a liar? I speak true."

Bibi hit the thief again. Reginleif stopped him.

"Tell us your tale. But as I am Reginleif Kenobisdottir, if you speak false, I will strike you down." The line of the daughter of Kenobi was a long line of warriors and she was fierce and undefeated in battle for many years.

The thief spoke of the great ship Stjǫrnubani (Starkiller) upon which he had been a slave, taken from his family as a child in the manner that slaves were and called no name save Far-Born for he was from the lands beyond the Kievan Rus and the Volga. The son of Dromundr was captured by the men of Falfathinn, the king of Norway. He was brought to the ship.

Poe Dromundrson was a great steersman for his mother was blessed by the gods as a steerswoman. Far-Born had learned this. There was on Stjǫrnubani a broken ship none could steer. Far-Born had freed Poe to steer the ship and them both to freedom.

The son of Sæhildr Aegirsdottir had brought them to Jakku where he had thought find succour, but alas he knew not the isle was an isle of shipwreckers and the ship had wrecked.

Far-Born could not save Poe Dromundrson, only his empty cloak.

Upon this news, Bibi Artuson cried. He was the son of Artu but had been fostered with the son of Dromundr.

"You share this lifedebt. You both must avenge Poe Dromundrson on the men of Falfathinn who is King of Norway," said Reginleif unto Bibi and Far-Born.

 

**Concerning the flight of Reginleif from the isle of Jakku**

The men of King Falfathinn came to the isle of Jakku from far Norway. They sought the Far-Born, for he was a slave escaped, and they sought Bibi Artuson, for he held knowledge the king wished to hoard for himself. They sought Reginleif Kenobisdottir also, for she had offered them succour.

Reginleif had been a warrior for many years, but she had no weapon but her staff. The men of Falfathinn had bows and wicked spears. Of weapons, Far-Born and Bibi had nought.

It was so that Reginleif the shipwrecker fled with her two companions the marketplace of Outpost.

A ship was in the harbour of Outpost. The ship was called Thousand-Year Falcon. It was scarcely better than the wrecks of ships that surrounded the isle of Jakku. 

The ship had a captain; Tsiubakka his name, a fierce Frisian, but no fool he. He had seen the ships of Falfathinn's men and wished no quarrel with them. Alas upon the ship was also Hani Soloson, who had been Hólmgöngu-Hani in his youth and husband to Leia King-Killer, who was an enemy of Falfathinn. If the men of Falfathinn learned of his presence the Falcon would burn and all within.

For this reason Tsiubakka had need of fleeing hastily the isle of Jakku. It was chance alone that the ship had not wrecked. Some say it was Tsiubakka's foreign gods, but when came time to leave the island his far-off gods could not lead him further than the edge of the isle.

Reginleif climbed unto the ship while it was in the shallows. She spoke unto Tsiubakka these words:

_I am a shipwrecker, the daughter of Kenobi,_  
_Without my help you will not reach the open sea,_  
_I will guide this ship through rocks and treachery_  
_If away you will take my companions and me._

As young men Tsiubakka and Duelling Hani had incurred a blood debt to Víga-Óbívan Kvæggansson who was kin to Reginleif.

Thus did Reginleif leave the isle of Jakku.

 

**Concerning the death of Óbívan killer of Maul the Red**

A ship at sea was called The Thousand-Year Falcon. Its crew was few: Tsiubakka its captain, Hani Soloson the dueller, Reginleif the shipwrecker, Bibi son of Artu and the Far-Born.

To Reginleif a lifedebt was owed by Tsiubakka and Hani. She was daughter of Kenobi Obivansdottir to whose father they owed a lifedebt they could not repay, for he was dead and his daughter disappeared.

"If you know what is happen of my kin, you will tell me," said Reginleif. Like her forefather she was, a fierce warrior with the fire of the men of the Jedi fjords in her eyes.

The Frisian Tsiubakka told Reginleif how her kin had been slain by Veidr-Anakinn, the jarl of the king of Norway, Falfathinn.

Upon hearing this, thus spoke Reginleif:

_Revenge I shall have for revenge I am owed_  
_By Norway's king I have lost my kin_  
_The master of the Skywalker Anakinn_  
_I shall fight and leave his wife widowed_

Reginleif had never met the father of her mother, but she was owed a blood debt for his death and that of all the men of the Jedi fjords. On the isle of Jakku, Reginleif was the greatest of warriors, feared by all even the sons of Unkar. Falfathinn she thought an old man.

But Falfathinn was a Seith-man and not one day aged since the fall of Pathema the Fair.

Alas, Reginleif knew nothing of Seiðr and so the Falcon of a Thousand Years sailed to the wandering isle of a witch.

 

**Concerning the vǫlva Morgana**

A powerful vǫlva there was, Morgana her name, a wandering isle off the coast of Aremorica hers.

Some years after the death of Reginleif's ancestor, Tsiubakka and Hani the Dueller had found their way to the witch's isle and so knew her of old. Reginleif was resolute to avenge herself on Falfathinn, the seithr-king of Norway, so it was resolved she must talk to the witch.

The Far-Born would have naught to do with any seiðr-mage, even knew she more of magic than any man alive. As a child he had suffered in his mind the sorcery of Falfathinn. He stayed on the ship.

The son of Artu owed the daughter of Kenobi a lifedebt and followed into the witch's lair.

It has been said by men that the volva was enamoured of Tsiubakka, who had stayed on the ship with the Far-Born.

Hani the Dueller would tell the witch why they had come, but this she knew. A great seer she was and to Reginleif she prophesised thus:

_Old is the lie that has been told_  
_To the farthest isle you must make haste_  
_Among snow, fire and dragon's gold_  
_There has a past hero come to rest_  
_Dark is the path you must follow_  
_Of your forefather I own the blade_  
_In your quest I must give aid_  
_If you are to avoid tragedy and woe_

So did the vǫlva Morgana give unto Reginleif Lightsabre the Blue.

> The presence of Morgane as a helpful figure supports the conclusion that this likely to be a surviving Norse witness to a now-lost Brythonic archetype. Furthermore, her conflation with the Lady of the Lake shows that this extant witness is at some remove from this original source.

**Concerning Kolgrimr and what became of Lightsabre the Red**

To far Norway and the court of Falfathinn had the son of Leia King-Slayer sailed.

There Anakinn the Sky-walker he had found, there Anakinn the Sky-walker he had slain.

From his forefather he had taken Lightsabre the Red, finest sword of the men of the Jedi fjords and his birthright. Veidi-Anakinn had had the raven-wing helm of Falfathinn's sorcery and this too the son of his daughter had taken.

It was a fine helm, but alas it was bewitched by the king of Norway's seithr-magic so that when worn by any other than the Skywalker they could not see, could not breathe.

Veidr had more seith than mortal became, by the will and sorcery of Norway's king and thus did the son of the Kingslayer in turn become the jarl of Falfathinn.

Men said he was Veidi-Anakinn made draugr by Falfathinn. Kolgrimr he was called.

From Ireland the Green to the isles of Faeroes, the blind coal-black helm told the bidding of the king of Norway. From cold Svalbard to the lesser Britain Lightsabre the Red to her sister blade was called.

It was so that the draugr of Falfathinn came to the wandering isle of the vǫlva Morgana on the great ship Stjǫrnubani.

 

**Concerning the great ship Stjǫrnubani**

A jarl of Falfathinn was called Huskarl.

A most great and terrible ship he had built for Norway's king. The Starkiller is name and much feared he was beyond the Volga.

Many raids he had led. Few Norsemen there were on his ship, but slaves of far-off lands instead. The Far-Born had been one.

Huskarl was a proud man, but Kolgrimr was the seith-slave of Falfathinn. Kolgrimr, Huskarl and the great ship to Aremorica sailed and the volva's isle found.

Leia Kingslayer to Morgana's isle also had sailed.

At sea the great ships fought.

On the island Kolgrimr pursued Reginleif. Thinking he sought Lightsabre the Blue, to Bibi Artuson did Reginleif give the blade to carry back to the ship.

With her staff Reginleif fought the king of Norway's draugr. Away from the witch the fight took them and there was no magic to counter Falfathinn's sorcery.

Huskarl would flee the Queen of Ireland before Kolgrimr returned but Veidi-Anakinn's daughter had some of the seithr of her father and spoke these words:

_The winds and waves I command_  
_The Starkiller to hold still_  
_So the warleader I can kill_  
_And from him save green Ireland_

Thus did Kolgrimr return to Stjǫrnubani, Reginleif his captive. To see what had become of her son after these many years would stop the heart of Leia Pathemasdottir were she not also daughter to Beilorgana of Aldiran.

The vile magicks of Falfathinn were greater than her own. To far Norway did Huskarl's ship sail once more.

 

**Concerning Reginleif's escape**

Reginleif awoke upon the great ship Stjǫrnubani. With her Kolgrimr was, Veidi-Anakinn she thought him.

"Release me that I may fight you and avenge my forefather," said she.

Kolgrimr refused her. The daughter of Kenobi struggled in her bounds that she might free herself.

The jarl of Falfathinn would know what became of Lightsabre the Blue. Not a word Reginleif spoke and harder still she struggled. Upon her Kolgrimr did turn his sorcery.

Of magic Reginleif had little as yet, but enough. Back to him his scrying was turned and she knew him for the wretch he was. So did she speak unto him that no Sky-walker was he and no better than a shade.

It was then Huskarl summoned him to the throne room of Falfathinn.

Like Kenobi Obivansdottir and Bibi Artuson, the Starkiller was red of hair. Alas, he was no man of the Jedi fjords and owed Reginleif no succour.

From Kolgrimr's mind Reginleif had learned to impose her will on others. She did so now, that she might be free.

The great ship she fled, into the deep woods of Norway.

 

**Concerning the death of Hani the Dueller**

Reginleif through the forests of Norway ran, away from Falfathinn, Kolgrimr and their seithr-magics. Among trees did she run, until to the coast she arrived and there found the Thousand Years Falcon.

Tsiubakka the Frisian, Hani Soloson, Bibi son of Artu and the Far-Born were its crew. Far behind followed the war fleet of Leia Kingslayer.

Hani the Dueller had hope his son still lived inside Kolgrimr's raven helm. So he did venture into the forest to reason with the draugr of Falfathinn. To pursue foolish Hani went the woman of the Jedi fjords, the Far-Born and the Frisian.

Bibi Artuson aboard the ship stayed that he might light the way of Leia Pathemasdottir and the fleet of Ireland.

Unto Reginleif was Lightsabre the Blue given back.

Delayed they were thus and too late to stop his son-shaped monster from striking down Hani the Dueller. To the daughter of Kenobi Obivansdottir the old man had been kind and told her of her forefather. 

Reginleif drew the sword of her ancestors and spoke unto Kolgrimr these words: "Fight me."

 

**Concerning the duel of Reginleif the Shipwrecker and Kolgrimr the jarl of Falfathinn**

Swords drawn the grandchild of Obivan and the heir of his killer faced each other. Reginleif struck first blow.

Seith did Kolgrimr then use so that wind may send her into a tree.

In spellcasting Kolgrimr had not the restraint of Falfathinn or Anakinn the Hunter. His arms he flung out wide.

Tsiubakka the Frisian had a wicked bow. He owed Hani Soloson a lifedebt and sought to repay it by killing his killer. Kolgrimr then by Tsiubakka was shot.

Tsiubakka Hani the Dueller alone carried to the Thousand Years Falcon.

From the cold hand of Reginleif the Far-Born took Lightsabre the Blue. The masked draugr he would fight, for his friend.

So the draugr he fought until the draugr struck him down.

To Lightsabre the Blue did Lightsabre the Red then call with Kolgrimr's seith-magic. Alas for him the sword in the snow remained. It was not for any jarl of Falfathinn to yield.

The blade from the snow Reginleif again lifted.

So did she speak:

_A friend you have felled_  
_And to another would do the same_  
_I will stop you as I have to_  
_This blade is not as tame as you_  
_Nor I your student to claim_  
_For you the bell has knelled_

A better swordsman than she was he -- no sword her staff. 

She fought with the magic of the witch and the luck of the men of the Jedi fjords alongside Lightsabre the Blue. Kolgrimr had nought but the sorcery of Falfathinn and Veidi-Anakinn's raven-helm.

Feeble protection from her rage was this and Kolgrimr she did strike down.

 

**Concerning the meeting of Reginleif and her kin**

With the Far-Born did Reginleif far Norway flee. 

Lightsabre the Red with Falfathinn's jarl to be interred she left. No fault of his was it that to the king of Norway's sorcery he had fallen.

Upon the Thousand Year Falcon with Tsiubakka and Bibi Artuson she was reunited. Her heart gladdened to see them, even as it wept for Hani the Dueller.

Aboard the Frisian's ship was also a man she knew not. Best beloved of the son of Artu and of the Far-Born was he; Poe Dromundrson his name. Off the coast of the isle of Jakku his ship he had wrecked but at sea he had not died for his mother was blessed of Aegir.

As the Falcon of a Thousand Years and the warfleet of Ireland away from Norway sailed Reginleif did meet Leia Pathemasdottir, daughter of Beilorgana, Queen of Ireland the Green and her kinswoman.

The Kingkiller Reginleif embraced and this told her: "You are my kinswomen, returned after all these years! To your forefather I owe a debt; from Veidr he did free me. To your own self a debt also I owe for you avenged Hani son of Solo whose son I bore."

"No debt do you owe me. Your son and my kinsman I have killed," Reginleif said unto her.

The daughter of Pathema and Veidi-Anakinn had her son disowned when in Falfathinn's thrall he had fallen. This now she told Reginleif.

Thus spoke Reginleif:

_If to me a debt you owe_  
_Use of this ship it will buy_  
_To the last isle I must hie_  
_And your kin in the snow_

So did Reginleif and the Thousand Year Falcon sail to the farthest isle of Iceland there Lúkr Anakinsson to find among fire, ice and dragon's gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This portion of the manuscript ends here. However, future research on Tristan island may yet yield further findings.


End file.
